Lost and Found
by Avygirl
Summary: Its been 4 years since Rory graduated Yale. Now she is Rory Huntzberger and living in Boston with Logan. But not all is as perfect as she hoped it would be. When Jess appears in her life, Rory is thrown in a tornado of emotions and memories.
1. Chapter 1 : Rory

I do not own any of these characters, I am just borrowing them for a while.

Chapter One : Rory  
>"10 mins until deadline" Rory fingers flew as she hurried to insert the last couple words in her story. She checked the clock it was 11:56, only four minutes to go. Quickly she hit the print button and ran down the hall to the print room. "Who still proofs print copies "she thought to herself it would have been so much easier to just send it in an email as every other newsroom in the world did. Gathering up the loose warm pages she stapled them and ran back into her boss's office. Gary Fox was smoking his tobacco pipe with a felt tip pen hanging loosely from his fingers, he glanced up at her and gestured at the desk. Rory put her completed article on the stack of neatly compiled papers and said goodnight to Barb, Gary's secretary and wife. After stopped at her desk to turn off her mac book she stuffed it into her bag and then left the now dark office.<br>It was cold and blustery in Boston and she tugged her coat tighter to her thin body. All these nights of working late and just consuming coffee had made a noticeable difference in her jeans. She hurried to the black town car that she knew would be waiting and slid inside.  
>"Your late" Logan's cold voice echoed from the other side of the car. "We have been waiting for over an hour and we have an important meeting tomorrow morning." Both of the men's faces had a yellow tinge from the blackberries in their hands.<br>"Hello Rory" Tim Matthews was Logan's partner and co- owner of their business. He offered a warm smile and moved over to make room for Rory on the leather seats.  
>"Things just came up "Rory offered a halfhearted apology, pulled out her book and read in silence until they reached the town house. As Rory got out of the car she looked back to see if Logan was also coming but the car door was already shut and the car began to roll away. With a small sigh Rory walked alone into the building.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Lorelai

**These are not my characters, I am only borrowing them. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions or criticisms. **

Chapter two : Lorelai

Lorelai rolled over and stared at the baby blue crib sitting in the corner of the bedroom and her hand dropped down to her stomach to rub the bump. "The bump" that is what Rory and Lorelai had decided to call the new Gilmore that was soon to come into the world.

"Luke, coffee " She yelled down the stairs. He walked in the door wearing his signature plaid shirt, with a steaming cup and handed it to her. " This better not be decaf " she cautiously sniffed the cup.

"Its half caf " Luke growled and bent down to kiss the bump. " Its better for the baby. I dont want a coffee addict as a child." Lorelai swatted him away and waddled over to the bathroom. Paul Anka barked and Lorelai bent down to give him a couple licks of her coffee. Luke just shook his head and walked away.

" Don't forget we have a baby doctors appointment at 11 " He yelled.

Lorelai picked up the phone and called Rory.

" Hi mom" Rory answered, in the background the sounds of typing made up the background noise.

" I thought the rule was no typing and talking"

" I have a ton of rewrites I barely got my article done on time last night and Logan has that dinner tonight that I have to host." Every since Rory and Logan had ,moved to Boston. Lorelai had noticed a strain to Rory's voice that had never been there before.

"Well I just wanted you to know that we are going to see the Bump today. Do you want to do that facetime so you can see your bump in real life?"

" Oh I wish mom. But I really am way to busy but have Luke send me a picture. Okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later hun".

After Lorelai hung up she waddled downstairs where Luke was grilling eggs and bacon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rory

**These are not my characters, I am only borrowing them. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions or criticisms**

Chapter Three: Rory

After Rory hung up the phone with her mom she caught a glance of the silver framed picture of her and Logan on their honeymoon. They both were smiling and looked so in love standing in front of the Eiffel tower, she couldn't believe that this was them. Where had it all gone wrong? She remembered when the night that Logan had tracked her down after their break up at graduation_._

_ "Logan?" Rory asked into the phone has she tried to balance a hot coffee and her notes while moving through the busy campaign office. _

"_Ace can you talk? I really need to talk to you." He sounded desperate and hurried. The edge to his voice made Rory stop and put her notes down to get a better grip on her phone. _

"_Yeah just give me a minute to get someplace a little quieter "She walked outside to the courtyard. It was a beautiful July afternoon with a few lone fireflies twinkling under the moon. _

_ "Logan what is the matter? Is it your father? " _

"_I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you. I'll wait, I'll do whatever I just can't function without you." Rory didn't know what to think. She was finally not missing him when she went to bed every night, finally not dialing his number every time she got a story or when she got to sit down one on one with Obama. And now he had the audacity to call her now on the busiest night of the campaign. _

"_Rory are you there? Ace please answer me." _

"_I can't talk, I have things to do "She quickly hung up the phone and sat down on a bench. All of a sudden Logan appeared from the inside of a black town car that was parked across the street. _

"_Ace please just listen to me. I thought I couldn't do it, the long distance and the waiting. But I realized that I can't live without you. Ill support you and I will wait until you want to be married. Just please give me a second chance." He was now sitting at her feet holding her hands in his. _

"_Logan you just can't rush in here and think that I am going to come back. You gave me an ultimatum and then just walked away. How do you expect me to just come back and be with you?" Rory stood up and walked away. "How did you even find me?"_

_ "I have been watching your by-lines and it wasn't hard to make a few phone calls to find out where the office was. But Ace please just give me a second chance. I am a mess without you." He was still kneeling where she had sat. _

_A few crickets started up their evening song as Rory just stood and stared at him. He did know her best, yes he was so frustrating and impossible at time, but last time they had broken up and gotten back together their relationship was even better. She walked back to the wooden bench and sat down._

"_Logan ..." she started to say, but before she could finish he reached up and pulled her mouth to his. The kiss made her weak in the knees, it felt like home. She reached up and ran her fingers through his blond hair. It was longer than usual and her fingers got caught in the tangles. _

"_Ace I love you" His lips were still on hers and she could feel every word has he said them. _

"_This has to be different" She said as she pulled back but still left her hands in his. "I am going to finish this campaign and then I don't know where I will be. I do still know I don't want marriage yet." He pulled her back and kissed her again._

"_This is all about you Ace. I'm following you." _

Now as Rory looked back at that moment she realized a combination of homesickness and exhaustion had fueled the decision to go back with Logan to his hotel room. But then had been so good after for the first three years, until the move to Boston.

Rory's phone beeped and she was thrown out of her thoughts. Logan had texted her "more guests are coming tonight. make the accommodations." She wasn't going to get anything done at the office today, so she threw her mac book in her Burkin bag and left her cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lorelai

**These are not my characters, I am just borrowing them for a while. Thanks for all the positive feedback guys. I will try to post as much as possible during the holidays. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions or criticisms.**

Chapter 3: Lorelai

"Mother what are you doing here?" Luke and Lorelai had just walked into the waiting room of the pediatric office. Emily Gilmore looked out of place with her pearls and kitten heals in the colorfully room filled with screaming children and tired looking women

"It's your 18th week of pregnancy. Of course I am going to be here to see the sex of my grandchild." Emily stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, but we are ready now." The woman sitting behind the computer looked like a frightened rabbit. Lorelai rolled her eyes, Emily must have had been here for a while to instill that look into the poor woman's eyes. Luke looked like he wanted to run back to the truck and lock the doors.

"Well come on Lorelai the Doctor doesn't have all day." Grudgingly Lorelai and Luke followed Emily back.

"You are going to have a brother! Luke was right" Lorelai yelled into the phone on the way back from the office.

"Hi mom, that's great news." Lorelai's disappointment showed in her face. "I am really busy can I call you later? "

"Yeah Hun. I will talk…" The sound of the phone deep cut the rest of the sentence off. Lorelai hung up the phone and rested her hands on the bump.

"She's busy. She's going to call us later. How come my mother is more involved with this baby then Rory is?"

"Rory will be here on Tuesday for the baby shower. I am sure she will be fully involved then." Luke placed his hand on her knee and gave a supportive squeeze.

Lorelai didn't know what to think. The move to Boston was supposed to be a wonderful adventure for Logan and Rory. But over the past seven months Rory had been calling less and less and when she did call there was not much said. Lorelai thought about calling Chris to go check on Rory, but she did not want to play the over protective parent. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones acting up. Everything was probably fine with Rory. So now it was time to start thinking about baby names after getting a giant cheese burger with some pistachio ice cream on the side.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rory

**These are not my characters, I am just borrowing them for a while. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and criticisms. **

Chapter 5: Rory.

Rory walked through the large wooden doors and immediately felt her stress disappear. The strong smell of coffee and pine filled her nose. The Coffee Shop was Rory's go to place for writers block and whenever she need to get out of the town house. She walked over to her favorite table in the corner. There was a woodstove burning and the crackling sound of wood burning created a warm and cozy environment.

By the time she had sat down a coffee was already placed in front of her.

"Thanks Melanie" Rory smelled up at the young blonde waitress. Her hair was cut in a cute pixie cut and she had jingle bells hanging from her ears.

"No problem Rory" Melanie replied and she danced back to the counter. Before Rory could pull out her mac book her phone vibrated. She was hesitant to even look at the phone, worried that it would be Logan with more party details and demands. But it was Christopher.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going?" One of the best things about Rory and Logan moving to Boston was the fact that Christopher and Gigi also lived in Boston. Now Rory could spend more time with her little sister and her Dad.

"Busy, a lot of work. Is everything still good for Saturday?" Rory was going to take Gigi for a day of girl time, which included pedicures and ice skating.

"Yeah everything is great. We just wanted you to be one of the first to know. We are pregnant. You are going to be a sister again!" Rory's heart stopped, and she quickly grabbed her composure.

"Wow dad that's great. I'm so happy. Oh that's my boss. I've got to go tell Gigi ill see her on Saturday." Before Chris could even respond Rory had hung up the phone. How she wished she could call Logan now, only he would understand. They hadn't even told her mother and with Lorelai being pregnant, Rory certainly couldn't tell her now.

_It was a year after they had been married. Rory was sneaking around the bed to place the "World's Best Dad" onesie on Logan's bedside table before he woke up. She still couldn't believe it and was so happy to be able to share this moment with him. _

_ "Ace, what are you doing over there?" _

_Rory held up the onesie, a cautious grin on her face. He jumped out of bed and grabbed her belly. _

_ "Are you serious?" Rory nodded and Logan kissed her lips and spun her around and around._

"Rory?"

Caught daydreaming once again. Rory looked up and couldn't believe who was staring down at her.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lorelai

**In loving memory of Edward Herrmann (1943-2014), may you rest in peace.**

**These are not my characters I am just borrowing them for a little while. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and criticisms. **

Chapter 6: Lorelai

"Sookie!" Lorelai burst into the busy kitchen at the Dragonfly Inn. Sookie was standing over the stove stirring an extra-large pot with an extra-large spoon.

"What is it?"

"It's a boy!"

Sookie dropped the spoon into the pot and ran over and grabbed Lorelai's hands, and then she reached down and rubbed the bump.

"A boy! Now you can have all of Davey's old things! Luke was right huh, I bet he is not letting you live that one down" Sookie walked back over to her pot and fished the spoon out of the red sauce.

"Nope, he's gonna put it on t-shirts and have the whole town wear them" Lorelai sat down on a kitchen stool and sighed.

"Whats wrong hun?" Sookie looked over concerned. But before Lorelai could answer the kitchens back door burst open and three children ran in.

"Mom, Davey threw a snowball at me and it hit me in the head and it super hurt!" Martha, a tiny identical Sookie clone, ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, crying.

"I only did cause she said that Ironman was stupid..." Davey retaliated. Davey was dragging the littlest one behind him and now he was whipping his nose on the kitchen linen.

"Stan please use a tissue, Davey give your brother a tissue!" Sookie yelled.

"We will talk later Sookie" Lorelai gave her a sympatric look and then left her to deal with the children.

"Hi Michel" Lorelai made her way to the front desk were Michel was organizing a stack of post-its.

"You have a visitor" Michel pointed over to the couch were Richard sat stiffly.

"Hi Dad, Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, your mother had just informed me that you had your appointment today and I was wondering how it went" Richard stood up and wiped his hands on his suit pants.

"I have pictures, would you like to see your grandson?" Lorelai reached in her purse to pull out the ultrasound pictures. "I think he has your nose"

"A boy…" Lorelai's father held the pictures in his hand and his eyes started to water. "I can teach him to golf" He reached out and hugged her.

Stunned Lorelai accepted her father's hug.


End file.
